Wireless user devices, such as computers, smartphones, gaming devices, or other devices, are typically able to connect to communication services, such as Internet services, through wireless access point devices. These access points provide a wireless local area network for the user devices to communicate with the access points and also to access communication services. Wired local area networks can include Ethernet networks, among other examples, and wireless local area networks can include Wi-Fi-style local area wireless networks, among other examples. Access points can include router, gateway, or bridge functionality to connect user devices on the provided local area networks to other networks and systems, such as the Internet or other packet networks. In some examples, access points also include radio equipment for bridging communications of the local area network through a second wireless communication system, such as through a base station of a cellular communication system.